Pain
by Starpool2
Summary: The virus known as sadness has returned, this time infecting Chrysalis. She needs love, as Luna does, so please, help her. R and R Chrysalis needs you.
1. Canterlot

If you're a mother, you know how I feel. You love your children, you would do anything, even sacrifice yourself, your life.

My children. They're gone, every last one of them.

It was the day after the invasion of Canterlot. What a fool am I.

Desperate.

That's what I was.

Desperate.

Desperate to feed them, desperate to help them live.

"... I'll miss you." I look at my children, I am the last one standing.

I was a fool, I brought them all, every single member of my hive went in, not one came out.

I sigh, in one week a new batch will be born, this time, I will save them, my children, I'm so, so sorry.

I walk, back to the empty caves of my hive. Alone. No one there to greet me, I walk to my bed, sighing I fall asleep.

 _"You left us!" Their faces, shouting, loathing, blaming. They blamed me they blamed me for everything._

 _"I'm sorry!" I cry, trying to get to them, but they keep moving, farther and farther away. "I love you!" I scream._

 _"No you don't." One voice stands out, the voice of my youngest daughter, she was two. Changelings are considered fully grown when they're one year old, so she was old enough to come with me. I was a fool. She was the only one to survive that year. Cacoona, my darling. "You don't care for us at all! If you did, you would've made such foolish mistakes."_

 _"Please-" She had been destined to take my place._

 _"I don't want to hear it, you're alone now, because you didn't care, because you were a fool. You never loved us, you never will." Now she's gone._

 _"But I do, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"_

 _"Sorry, won't bring us back... Mother."_

I wake up screaming. Looking around I remember that they're gone. I pick myself up and walk away, away from our old hive, forever.

I soon reach a place, much like our old barren wasteland, and decide that it is there that I shall build the new hive. Piece by piece, I build my new home, my new life.

Soon, the hive is once again prospering, but we've got to find love, or we will once again fall. I stare at the globe, watching, waiting, a few tears trickle down my face. Remembering our last attack, I sigh.

I will not make the same mistake.

I will not fall.

Not this time.

I

Will

Protect

My

Children.


	2. Equestria

_It's all over_ Chrysalis thought.

Her hive had left her, after all she had done for them they left her, she remembered how she was all they had, she knows each of their names, each of their personalities. When they were sick, she nursed them back to health, when foals were orphaned, she raised them, did the princesses of Equestria do that?

No. They didn't.

They had announcers to tell them their subjects names, they had doctors for the sick, orphanages for the orphans.

Her subjects had her. That was it.

 _She_ would put aside her crown to teach her children, _she_ would sit with them, lay with them, when they were sick, and _she_ would risk her life to protect any one of them.

But they wouldn't do that for her, it seems.

Chrysalis got up shakily, after a long flight, she had collapsed, now here she was in the middle of nowhere. Chrysalis flew into town and hid in an alleyway, and she cried. She let her sorrows fall into those tears, each one of them. Chrysalis started to remember, she remembered when she had murdered Celestia and Luna's mother. She wouldn't have if it weren't for the previous time they had met.

 _"Chrysalis you and your changelings don't deserve to live!" Sunset screeched._

 _"Really? I don't deserve to live?" Chrysalis asks. "I may be doing everything I can for my hive, and that may be a reason for my demise, but remember this dearest, don't_ ever _insult my children. One day, I will be back, and you will pay."_

She had been defending her hive, doing nothing wrong.

"Hello?" A very familiar voice called. Chrysalis took one look at the navy blue alicorn and ran, she ran as fast as her legs could take her. Chrysalis soon attempted to fly, but discovered her right wing to be broken, Chrysalis sighed, and started heading for Ponyville, hoping that the changelings who had been impersonating important ponies were still alive.

It appears luck was not on her side.

When she arrived at Ponyville she found her subjects being taken away, some already dead. Chrysalis felt tears prick her eyes, seeing her subjects, her _children,_ in pain her her more than she could say.

Then one of them saw her.

Chrysalis gasped when she saw the look he gave her, a look of pure hatred, loathing.

Chrysalis knew they blamed her and she cried again, her children hated her, they despised their mother.

Chrysalis sobbed again, running... somewhere.

One thing she knew, was that she was going to get revenge, revenge on Starlight Glimmer. Chrysalis started walking toward a hollow tree, it gave her a good view of Ponyville. She made a nest and layer down, nursing her wing back to health.

"I'm coming for you Starlight, and _nothing and no one_ will stand in my way."


End file.
